


The ✊🏾3 🤷🏼Amigos

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: On VK Day, Ben and Mal, along with the other original VK's, are preparing to bring the new arrivals to Auradon Prep. Before they leave, Ben organizes a parade and professes his love for Mal in front of the crowd, who have come to welcome the new arrivals. Ben professes his love for Mal and he asks her to marry him, which she happily accepts.With his stealing days behind him, Jay focuses his time on Auradon athletics and has earned the role of captain of Auradon Prep's Swords and Shields team. When Ben hears that Mal has returned to the Isle of the Lost after the pressure of royally perfect becomes too much for her. Jay along with Evie and Carlos attempt to teach Ben their wicked ways so he can sneak around the island to find her without being recognized and soon come face to face with Uma, Harry Hook, and Gil.He eventually makes it to football tryouts but doesn't make the team due to him being a zombie. He talks about what happened to him to Eliza, who gives negative feedback that football is stupid and that cheerleaders are monsters, indicating that she doesn't approve of Addison, when reveals that he has feelings for her.
Kudos: 1





	The ✊🏾3 🤷🏼Amigos

Ben, Jay and Zed are playing Tourney and Football after they are done playing both games they go to Jay's room and watch their movies all 3 Descendants and 2 Zombies movies eating popcorn and having alot of fun relaxing.


End file.
